


Fever

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: Lovely Deckerstar NSFW





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsaremagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsaremagick/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wondering if it's appropriate for you. Looks a bit like 'Fever' afterglow, so to speak.


End file.
